


The Idea of Living Forever

by citedelamort



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citedelamort/pseuds/citedelamort
Summary: She never cared much for eternity before she met the Doctor.





	The Idea of Living Forever

The idea of living forever had always sounded awfully boring to her. It might be fun at first, but eventually she’d run out of experiences and it would all be so tedious.

That’s what she thought before she met the Doctor.

When she first began traveling across time and space, to places she only could’ve dreamed of with a man she only could’ve dreamed of, she realized what infinity really looked like.

When he first kissed her, that night in the TARDIS library when they were both wrapped in his scarf, she began to warm to the idea.

After they spent their first night together and she laid there listening to the sound of his hearts, she felt like she would live forever. And with the Doctor beside her and the whole universe in front of her, she wanted nothing more.

When he asked her to spend forever with him, she didn’t hesitate for a moment. Their forever would be just as grand and exciting as their every day was, and Sarah couldn’t think of any better way to spend it.

As they lay together in bed with their wedding clothes strewn on the floor around them, eternity was no longer some abstract concept or thought experiment. It was her life now. Sarah Jane’s walk in eternity had only just begun, and she couldn’t wait to share it with the Doctor.


End file.
